


do you want to play?

by sluttyten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bratty Sub reader, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffs, Manhandling, Orgasm Control, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: Kun shows you a new side to himself, a kinky dominance that he’d kept well-hidden before.





	do you want to play?

**Author's Note:**

> based on the request: I love how kun are really soft and cute but i really like to imagine rough side of kun lol can you do more kun scenario thanks💓

The day that Kun moves the last of his boxes into your apartment is the first day that you get to see another side of him. Late evening hangs shadows around the room, and you dump a box onto the floor and turn around just in time to see Kun nudging the door shut with his foot. 

He’s acting mad at you, which isn’t the best way to start officially living together, but you also know that you deserve it. You’ve been making snarky comments all day, touching him over the pants while you were out at dinner earlier, and now you’ve just thrown a box on the floor that he’d asked you to be careful with.

Kun drops his own box with less care than you did. 

“Are you trying to piss me off?” He asks you, toeing his shoes off just inside the door. His jacket follows. You hold your breath as he starts to unbuckle his belt and slide it through the loops, watching his every move, anticipating what’s about to come.

Usually Kun’s been pretty gentle with you in bed. Not many kinky things, although he’s mentioned wanting to try stuff before. Now, you hope you’ll finally get to experience the kinky stuff in action.

“Baby,” Kun’s voice drops. “Strip for me. Leave the panties on.”

You shiver and do as he says. You don’t care that you’re standing in your main room, that the blinds aren’t even entirely drawn over the window. Your shirt hits the floor, followed by your skirt. When you reach for your bra, Kun shakes his head and you stop.

“Are you looking for punishment, baby?” Kun wraps his belt around his hand until a stiff length of it points in your direction. “You want me to punish you for how you’ve been acting today?” 

A thrill runs through your bones and you nod. “Please, Kun.”

The sudden, sharp slap of his belt against your clit through your panties is startling. You gasp and flinch, but your nerves vibrate from the sting.

Kun’s fingers on his other hand touch your belly and then slide up to the skin between your breasts. “Quiet, okay? Be quiet and still for me.”

And then he does it again, although this time you expect it a bit more. The sting of his belt, running like fire inside of you. It’s a struggle to make no noise, to not let your legs twitch. You bite your bottom lip and stare down at his wrist, at it bending and then snapping his belt forward yet again.

His fingers press under your chin, and you raise your gaze to meet his eyes. The Kun that you’ve known before in bed is gone, replaced by this more dominant Kun, the one that’s whispered dirty things to you in the dark, admitting a slight sadism. Something dark and hungry burns in his eyes, and something inside of you reaches out for it, happy to comply with what he wants.

“Touch me,” you whine, legs finally giving in, and you fall forward, looping your arms around Kun’s neck. “Please, Kun. I need you.”

Roughly, he pushes you away until you fall back onto the sofa. You turn just in time to see him opening the box that you’d dropped just moments before. You crane your neck, trying to get a look inside, but before you can, Kun’s standing up straight again.

A pair of black cuffs swings from one hand and in the other is a gag. 

“Do you want to play, baby?” Kun shakes both items in your direction, and you sit up straighter, squeeze your legs tighter, and try to ignore the wave of heat that flushes through you. “You want to be a good girl for me?”

You nod.

Kun walks closer, pushes your knees apart with his hands, dumps the cuffs and the gag beside you, and then curls his fingers in the band of your panties. Kun licks his lips and for a moment you see hesitation, see a softness and tenderness. And then it’s gone again. 

He tears your panties down your legs, nearly dragging your ass off the couch as well. His mouth goes to your pussy as if he’s magnetically drawn, eating you out like he’s starving, and your fingers go to his hair. You feel his teeth and the sharp twist of his tongue, his fingers dig into your thighs, and you gasp, squeezing your legs around him.

His mouth quirks and then he pulls away. 

You’ve always thought Kun has a nice mouth, but now with his lips glistening from your juices, he’s never looked better. You go in for a kiss, but Kun beats you to it. His mouth is sweet and strange, teeth biting at your lips, his tongue dragging against yours.

His hands busy yours, playing with your fingers moving your hands towards him and then away, and finally he’s got them both around your back. That’s when you feel the cold slide of metal, hear the click as he fastens the cuffs into place, locking your arms behind your back.

“Baby, be good for me.” He tells you as he pulls back from the kiss, and replaces his mouth on yours with a gag. You stare into his eyes as Kun focuses on tying the gag around the back of your head. It’s only after he’s satisfied with the knot that he lets his demeanor drop for a second again, checking your eyes and asking, “Are you alright?”

You nod, and just like that Kun wipes away the gentleness. 

His hands are tight on your arms and legs as he pushes you onto all fours, jamming you against the arm of the couch, and then with a knee he shoves your legs apart so that he can fit better between them. Kun swipes a finger over your entrance, slow and teasing, ending with a tight circle motion around your clit that has you pushing your hips back into his touch.

And then it’s gone and you’re left waiting for him to touch you again. 

His hand curls in the gag suddenly, tugging your head back. At the same moment he shoves his cock inside of you, and the stretch burns so good, mixing with the light pain of the gag pulling at the corners of your mouth. You moan for him, pushing back even as Kun draws his hips back to thrust back in. 

Your fingers twitch, brushing against his belly, and Kun jolts forward, drilling his cock deep inside of you, only to withdraw just as quickly and do it again. 

“Ah, Kun!” You scream, but’s muffled and unintelligible through the gag. His hand swings down and smacks against your ass. You wiggle back against him, and Kun pushes your forward again, so you rest your face against the arm of the couch. Your cheek heats up from the friction as his thrusts force you forward and back again. 

His fingers come in contact with your clit, swirling over it, roughly catching it and rolling it between his fingers. 

Tears burst into your eyes as you fight not to cum just yet. Kun’s unrelenting hard, deep thrusts and his hand in the back of your gag, hand on your clit, all of it together has you right on the edge. 

You hear him grunt and then your pussy is filled with the heat of his cum, one last hard push sends you collapsing forward, Kun’s weight on top of you. His movements on your clit stop, and you want to whine and buck against him, but his weight is too much, so you wait until Kun recovers and lifts himself up, off, and out of you.

You clench around nothing. Kun swears quietly as he sees his cum oozing back out of you and hears you whimpering. 

“Hold on, baby.” His hand is warm, gentle on your ass now, pulling your cheeks apart so he can see you better. “Do you want me to help you cum now?”

You nod, tears glistening at the corners of your eyes. Kun leans forward and unties the gag, pulling it from your mouth and tossing it away. He leaves the cuffs, but he helps you turn over onto your back. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but when Kun fits himself between your thighs again and slides his still hard cock back inside of you, you forget any discomfort, all your thoughts on cumming.

Your toes curl as you squeeze your legs around Kun’s hips, gasping his name, begging him. 

“You feel so damn good, Y/N. Cum for me, baby.” Kun rakes his fingers through your hair and drops his mouth to yours. 

You can feel his cum squishing out of you with each of his thrusts, his cock nudging against your g-spot, and every other thrust he grinds into you so his belly presses deliciously against your clit.

“Cum for me.” He tells you again, this time accompanying the order with a roll of your clit between his fingers.

You gasp and push your hips up, curling your toes and moaning his name as your orgasm finally breaks and spills through you. Kun fucks you through it, kissing you and praising you, petting your hair and face. 

When you come back down and lay panting on the couch, drenched in sweat and still dripping Kun’s cum, he kisses your cheek and then stands up. You watch him walk away, entirely naked through your apartment, and it’s a blessed sight. He’s yours now. In all but name, he’s yours. Kun belongs there with you in your apartment, and when you see him coming back toward you, you can’t help but smile happily.

Kun takes care of you after that, wiping his cum off of your thighs, kissing you for a little while longer, and then you go shower together.

“Did you like that?” He asks you later as you lay in bed together. “It wasn’t too rough or anything?”

“It was perfect, Kun. Just like you.” 


End file.
